


Opiate Utopia

by folkloare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkloare/pseuds/folkloare
Summary: Frostmaster snippets and poetry.





	Opiate Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about reverence.

# Canto I

_He is a sun-kissed God,_  
_with lustrous oculi of gilt:_  
_archaic; eternal._  
  
_And you, child of frost,_  
_you are astray; an elegy,_  
_waiting to be heard._  
  
_His skin smells of citrus;_  
_his mouth tastes like wine;_  
_nectar drips from his length._  
  
_You are the pale moon,_  
_cold and bewitching;_  
_bereft of succour._  
  
_Now, he kneels,_  
_at your bare feet,_  
_worshipping._  
  
_Together, you are whole._  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request your own prompt in the comments.


End file.
